Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath
by Braveheartx3
Summary: What if, Romeo never left? It was a big "what if" but..what if he never left Juliet? What if, somehow, she only thought he did? What if, he secretly stayed? EdwardxBella. EPOV NEW MOON.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sort of afraid of creating this story, due to the unfortunate ending of my last one, but hopefully all will work out.**

**If your a fan of my previous stories, I wish that you back me up and prove to everyone that THIS STORY IS MINE. If you were a fan of "I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale" then please tell me so ^^ Now, with this being said I bring you the very first chapter of "Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath". (:**

**Setting: During New Moon! Officially, nothing has changed!  
**

**Plot: What if, Romeo never left? It was a big "what if" but..what if he never left Juliet? What if, somehow, she only thought he did? What if, he secretly stayed? **

**I do not in any way own Twilight. Sadly, I don't. Wouldn't it be so marvelous to own Edward & Jacob? Yummy.! **

_Chapter 1, Edward's point of view._

I ran. I admitted it, the pain of leaving my sweet..soft..warm...pain gripped my chest and hit me hard. I vaguely aware of her hard, staggering footsteps as she began to follow me, but I knew it'd only be seconds until everything blown from my movement stood still, and I would be farther away from my precious Bella than I ever wanted to be.

I was fighting sobs the whole way back to my house. My whole family was gone, but like that even mattered. My home was close by, and my stone heart ached at the thought of Bella- alone in the forest. I had to go back! But before I could turned around my subconcious told me otherwise. _Edward, let her go. This is what you wanted. Do you /want/ to put her in pain again?_ it said to me. I swallowed, shaking my head and whispering aloud, "No." Quickly, I busted through the front door of my home, immediately running to my piano. I sat in front of it, taking each movement carefully and slowly. Resting my head on the keys, I sobbed. Was it manly to cry? Like I freaking cared. My hands moved swiftly across the keys, making disturbing sounds. Dam, I didn't even feel like playing. How could I?! Bella was gone. I made to her a promise I must keep. That we wouldn't bother her again.

_I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. _I had said. Wait. See me? Perfect! My head snapped up, my hands pressing down coldly onto the piano. It protested as I pressed the keys too hard. I would come back..I mean, I owed her that much right? She just didn't have to see me. If she did, she'd probably never let go. If she took me back, at least. I felt the sobs coming back as I thought about how hard it was telling her I didn't want her...how she wasn't good enough for me...

And the belief behind her tear-filled eyes.

I stood, and began pacing. I'd wait until Bella was asleep until I returned to her room. Easy, right? I could hold her..kiss her..until she woke, of course. I didn't know how much it would pain me to have to hide before she awoke, but at least I got to be with her right?

Wrong. This was wrong. I knew it was, but I couldn't admit it to myself. I hid her presents..everything I could force my blank mind to think of. It could be possible I missed something, I wouldn't be surprised. I could play her cd I made for her at night..I could hear her murmur in her sleep...Oh, the thought got better and better. I didn't smile, and I wouldn't...until I was safe with my Bella. Until she was here in my arms.

***

For once in a long time, night came slowly. I sat in the same position, in front of my piano, not really playing and not really thinking either. So when night fell, and the outside was dark- I emerged from my now true vampire-like house and made my way eagerly to Bella's. My heart would have been set over the edge if I were human. When I heard Charlie's thoughts, I knew I was near.

_Oh god. This is...bad. I don't know what to do. _He sighed, and I could just tell he was on the brim of tears. What- and then I caught it in his mind. Bella never came home. I felt myself choking- on what? No clue, but I was. Bella..I-I thought I left her near the house!? Without thinking, I threw myself past the trees, the way I came, and starting scenting her.

I also thought I would be able to scent her, even through the rain that fell. I heard people, calling out her name.. but it stopped sometime later, and I knew that if Bella saw me- all hope was lost. **(A/N: Please remember, this is the part where Bella fell asleep out in the cold bracken and she JUST got awoken at this point.)**

I couldn't let her see me. So, I was forced, unwillingly to stop searching for my beloved. The calling for her started again, and I fell to my knees, pounding my fists into the grass. I heard an animal run by, but I didn't look up. I stayed here, still as stone, and never moved. It was like..I was asleep. I wasn't really, but I was so numb that I tuned everything out. I was truly a dead man.

When the sun started to rise, I noticed. I got to my feet and flung myself towards Bella's house. My heart started up again, blood flowed through me (if that was possbile) and I sighed in relief as his thoughts flooded mine.

I stopped when I heard my name.

_"I want to know if Edward left you alone out there in the middle of the woods," Charlie insisted._

_"It was my fault. He left me right here on the trail, in sight of the house...but I tried to follow him." Bella said casually. _

_"Bella your-" but he was cut off as Bella covered her ears and demanded she was going to her room. She left without hesitation. _

I thrust myself forward again, this time running slower and slower..and hesitated as I caught sight of her house. I could hear her shuffling around in her bedroom, but then I simply heard a loud thud. Panic flooded through me, and before I knew it I was by her side as she lay. Her eyes were closed, and I was so silent I could tell she was still conscious. Any second she could see me but...hm. Her heart slowed, her body shut down and she lost consciousness. She fainted. I hesitantly pulled her from the floor, kissing her forehead, and lay her on her bed- under the covers. I had to move her empty CD case out of the way first, but, nonetheless she was whole. For now. I moved the strand of hair from her face and hummed her lullaby.

"My soft, sweet Bella. I'm so sorry," I said, my voice cracking.

_**October.**_

_**November.**_

_**December.**_

_**January.**_

******

Bella had gotten worse. Much worse..

_-End Chapter 1-_

**A little short, I know, I know. But! How'd you like it? ^-^ Yes, I'm doing the whole book. Up until the reunion, because you know what goes on from there. (; Reviews, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahahaha, since im the nicest person in the world, I just deicded to create a piece of my own imagination into the story. (:**

**This is what happened between the months...**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**October;**

"Bella, Jessica called." Charlie murmured. Bella and her father were sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie had ordered pizza, though Bella obviously insisted that she cook. Eventually, Bella caved in and just did what Charlie wanted to do.

Bella did not show any signs that Charlie talked. She just stared down at the pizza, wincing. **(a/n: because in twilight, bella dared edward to take a bite of PIZZA! mauahah- painful memory.)** "Bella." This time, his voice was sharp, demanding her attention.

"What?" she said. Her voice was dull, thick- as if she had been sleeping all day though she awoke at 8:00am this morning, bright and early on a Saturday.

"I said, Jessica called. She left you a message."  
"Oh, tell her I'll call her back."

"She already called Bella." Charlie gave her a concerned look. "Angela too, did you ever call her back yesterday? You said you would."

Bella didn't answer, she didn't move. Her hands were folded on her lap, her face extremely pale and a seemingly permanant frown upon her face. "I didn't think so," Charlie accused. "Bella, why won't you speak to your friends?"

"I don't know."

But Charlie did. In fact, he knew plently well. _That bastard Edward Cullen. Look what he did to her, she's..lifeless. I can't stand her this way. What would Renee do? Ah, crap. Now I upset her._

A tear sparkled in Bella's eye, but never fell. She blinked, switching her gaze to her father. The tear was gone. "Dad, I'm going to study."

"Okay, need help cleaning?"

Bella didn't answer, she just proceeded very slowly to clean their plates. She threw her slice into the garbage, and then washed the dishes. Charlie huffed, and stormed into the living room. Bella, when she was done, went up to her room and loaded the computer on. As it processed slowly, she began throwing the cracked CD's she had destroyed....

There were 5 DING's as her computer completed loaded, and her email. Bella slowly walked over, squinting as the computer light blinded her from the dark room. 3 emails from Renee, 2 from....unknown. First one.

_Sweetie,_

_Why don't you give me a call? I talked to Charlie a few days ago, and he says it's fine if you want to come see me. I'm so excited!! I mean, if you wanna. Nothing too happy around here, Phil's also happy you might come visit. I miss you. Hey, how's Edward-_

Bella let out a groan, followed by a choked off cry as she slammed her head against the computer desk. She shut the computer off completely, reaching down and ripping the cords underneathe out.

No more computer.

Tears filled over, and she was loud. Her father was used to these kind of things by now, so he wouldn't check on her. She knew he wouldn't.

She curled up in a ball with her blankets, grabbing her chest like it was all she had and sobbed. Sobbed until she finally fell asleep, though it was only 9:00pm.

When she awoke, it was dark. Very dark. She didn't know where she was, but she knew what time it was. The green glow radiating off her clock showed "3:03pm". She sighed, her face sticky, her hair messed and dry from sweat. She was still dressed in the long t-shirt and jeans. They were blan colors, something....a color she'd never seen anyone she know wear before. Hott pink. Very GIRLY, very BRIGHT, pink.

She stripped herself of her clothing, the only thing she had on were her underwear. She threw a long t-shirt overherself. She didn't care. She didn't care if the school was watching her, she didn't care who stared, who peeped, hell, she didn't care if Mike Newton came in right now and felt her up.

She started crying again, crying herself to sleep over the pain.

Someone was watching, but he himself was a tortured man and was also too ashamed and sorrow to care. Edward stood behind her closet door, tearlessly sobbing. **(A/N: Mannn, who i'd kill to watch Edward Cullen cry...ooooh goosebumps!!)**

**November:**

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

**END CHAPTER TWO.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

**These are so short but I'm just taking my time with them xDD **

**Here ya'll go. Review plz, kthnx.?**

**~Taylorrr. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**rawr.**

**it means iloveyou in dinosaur.!**

**NOVEMBER;**

Charlie waited patiently on his couch. Well, anxiously too. And nervous. And afraid. He hadn't seen Renee in so long...would Phil come? Ugh, then he shaved for nothing.

Bella. She...how would she react? Going to see her mother? Of course she'd be happy, it'll cheer her up, right? He didn't know that answer.

When the navy blue car pulled into the driveway, Charlie swallowed the lump in his throat. Renee stepped out of the car, her expression half-excited and half-worried. Charlie was relieved to see she was by herself. Renee gazed at the house, smirking before she stepped inside. Charlie opened the door for her, meeting her gaze.

It was high school all over again. She was gorgeous, to him at least, her eyes warm...her hair silky..

"Charlie!" Renee laughed. "My my, you've lost weight. Tell me Bella starved you and I'll kick her butt."

Charlie blushed. "Yeah." he mumbled. "Renee, you look good too. Come on in," he gestured. She nodded, walking inside and placing her coat on the rack.

"Where's Bella?"

"Sleeping."

"Well, then, I won't wake her up. Was she happy you told her she was coming home?" Renee asked curiously. Charlie shifted his weight.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about that, Renee. Come in the kitchen and we'll talk."

Renee and Charlie sat at the kitchen table, and Renee looked at him gravely. "Bella doesn't want to come see me?"

"No, no, that's not it. It's just....she's having some problems right now."

"Like what? Charlie, Bella isn't pre-...I mean, she and Edward didn't-"

"No!" Charlie's face spluttered red. "God, Renee, no! But, this is about Edward. Had Bella ever had an old boyfriend when she was with you?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Well, that sucks. Bella's going through..a dark time."  
"You mean they broke up?" she asked.

"No, Renee. They didn't just break up. Edward Cullen," he spat the name "dumped her, in the middle of the woods and then his family picked up and left."

"Oh my. I can't...so they've left? Moved away? Is that the problem? Bella's upset?"

"She's not upset, Renee. She's depressed. The doctor wants to get her mental help...like a therapist but.."  
"I wouldn't be able to do it either." Renee looked down.

"I was thinking Forks isn't just the best place for her right now. She's not doing anything, being anything. She won't call her friends, she won't talk to even me, and I'm afraid Renee. This is more serious than I thought."  
"Well, Charlie! Edward was her love! Even _you_ could see she adored him! Heck, he never even moved by her hospital bed last spring!"

"Renee," Charlie was mad. "That boy is no good. He used our daughter and your on his side!"

"No, I'm not, Charlie. But, I doubt Edward used our daughter! He loved her!"

"It was one of those high school relationships!"

"I know what's best for my daughter. She comes home with me, then. YOU don't understand her."

"I know her perfectly well, Renee!" Charlie argued. "And I'm telling you, Edward Cullen used our daughter and put her in this damn hell hole of a depression."

Renee stormed off, out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She began up the stairs but Charlie grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To wake up Bella and start packing her clothes."

"You can't wake her up, she's not screaming for once." Charlie scowled.

"She screams?"

"Everynight. I thought there was a murderer in her bedroom."

"Oh, a murderer is better than Edward Cullen, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Renee, when has Edward been in Bella's room? What do you know that I don't?!"

Renee scoffed, let her arm free and started walking up. Her and Charlie fought over the doorknob of Bella's bedroom, and soon Renee was rushing over to Bella. Charlie stood there, actually afraid to touch one of Bella's clothes drawers.

"Bella..." Renee said soothingly. "My gosh, Charlie. What happened to her eyes?"

"They've been like that."

Bella's eyes were purple underneathe, like she had a black eye and was recovering from it. "Mom?" Bella sighed sleepily. "Mom! What are you doing?" Bella frowned.

"I'm here to take you home, come on, get up sleepy."

"What?" this time Bella's voice was awake, and there was anger to it. Renee moved and Charlie handed her a suitcase.

"Which clothes do you want, Sweetie? It's too hot at Florida to wear these sweaters," Renee scowled as she moved various clothing and shoved them into Bella's suitcase. Bella got up and suddenly screamed.

Renee froze, and Charlie's eyes bulged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IM NOT GOING _ANYWHERE_!"

"Now Bella, Renee wants you home. Calm down." Charlie soothed.

"NO! NO, MOM! WHAT....THOSE ARE MINE!" Bella rushed over and grabbed the suitcase from her mothers arms. She set it down and began hitting it. She tore the clothes out from the inside and threw them. Her hands kept moving, soon they were prying her bedsheets off her bed.

"Bella!" Renee yelled over Bella's screams.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"  
"Charlie, grab her before she hurts herself!" Renee cried. Charlie grabbed Bella, but Bella turned around and shoved his chest.

"DO NOT _TOUCH _ME! I'M STAYING HERE, IN FORKS! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH _YOU _MOM!"

"Bella, he isn't coming back, just stop it!!" Charlie yelled. Bella covered her ears and screamed.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bella dropped to her knees and starting ripping at the floors. Splinters stuck between her fingernails and hurt but she didn't care.

"Bella," her mom pulled her off the floor but Bella hung limp, dragging herself. "Get up."

"You can't make me go," Bella sobbed, her voice cracked and now a whisper. "You can't make me go. I.." she cried into her mother's chest.

Charlie rubbed his face with two hands and scowled. What a disaster.

"It's alright honey, we're not making you go anywhere....we're not making you."

**END CHAPTER THREE. (:**

**So far, these chapters are short because they're just events between the months.**

**I loved this one, it's actually how I pictured Bella's temper tantrum. **

**Review. **

**~Taylor**


End file.
